Espada Chibi Insanity
by PaintedinAllColors
Summary: Aizen, the evil megalomaniac that he is, decides to change the first six Espada, except the second one, into chibis to wreck Soul Society. Told from Grimmjow's POV. Enjoy! ON HIATUS FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello, peoples! I'm back with another weird story! Enjoy, and this is a prologue, so it's gonna be short. Also, I have a poll up, so I'm begging you to vote. Wait, no, I'm not. I refuse to beg people I don't know! Anyway, just vote please. The question is Shouls there be a plot in my story, Road Trip To Forks? Also, I got in an arguement with a friend, and i set up a poll for that too, the question is: Do you like Appleheads better or Lemonheads? Vote!

Ulquiorra: Onna, please hurry up with your nonsense.

Me: Shut up emo chibi.

Grimmjow: She got you good! PaintedinAllColors doesn't own Bleach! If she did, I would have died and and had a lot of fun in hell!

* * *

><p>Yo. Grimmjow here. Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez, Sexta Espada and damn proud of it. Until now. When Aizen called me, I was expecting something like a trip to the world of the living, or to go sabotage soul society. Instead, he gives me a notebook and says to write down everything I feel, think, and say in it. He also told me to explain what's going on. So he called me, Schiffer, Jiruga, halibel, granz, and stark and lilynette here. And get this-he's letting Szayel turn us all into chibis. Including him and Ichimaru. He's letting the MAD-emphasis on mad- scientist experiment on us all. WTF? At least we get to visit the World of the Living, but I still think the guy's off his rocker. Anyway, I'm in a big room. It's pinky's lab. Now, you're probably thinking I didn't bother to write in the color 'cuz this is Las Noches and everything is white. You people want to know the color? It's pink. And there are a lot of floaty things in liquid, which is formaldehyde, according to Granz. As if I care what he uses to preserve whatever the hell those things are. Gross. Anyway, there's a bunch of posters of…Edward Cullen. Wtf. Posters of Edward Cullen. Holy hell, this is creepy. Anyway, I just drank the liquid thing that will make me chibi. Guess what color that is? I bet you were thinking pink right? Well wrong. It's green. Didn't see that one coming. Good luck to me, aizen says I have to put this down, because its gonna hurt a lot. I bet this is punishment for that time I…never mind. Never speaking of that ever again. Never. Anyway, wish me luck!<p>

So I'm back, as a chibi, and I feel normal, well as normal as I can actually get, 'cuz lets face it, a guy with blue hair, a jawbone over one side of his face, and a hole through his stomach is not gonna be very normal.. But everything is so big, and I'm a freaking midget! It's weird having people look down on you, and I'm used to towering over everybody-except Nnoitra. I feel like that Kuchiki chick, except way shorter, and that's saying something.

"You need to describe the transformation," a chibi cuarto walks up to me. He looks ridiculous! Who woulda thought that there could be an emo chibi? OW! That moron just hit me with his book!

Anyway, the transformation wasn't really painful. Well, not for me, at least. Granz was screaming, and he wasn't even changing into a chibi. And then he pulled out a movie and ran to his room to watch it. The wrapper landed in my face, and he was screaming over Twilight. I'm not even gonna pretend to be surprised for that one. So the other Espada went through it well too. Starrk slept it off, Schiffer was the same emotionless thing, Nnoitra looked like he was daydreaming of fighting, and halibel was-actually, I have no idea what she was doing. The collar covers most of her face. Aizen and Ichimaru were giggling insanely, and I pretty much ignored them. It was creepier than Szayel fawning over Twilight. Seriously.

"Espada. We are about to leave for the world of the living. But first, I would like to hear about your experiences," Aizen said.

"It wasn't as bad as you said it would be. But I just have one question," said halibel. "Why was Szayel screaming?"

"It appears that Szayel has gotten the full set of Twilight movies," aizen replied tactfully. And the room burst out laughing. Even Schiffer smiled.

"Does everyone agree with Halibel on the subject of the transformation?" he asked, and we all nodded. "Excellent! In that case, to the World of the Living!" Gin gave another chilidish giggle.

"This'll be so fun!" he exclaimed giddily.

* * *

><p><span>Review, please. I seriously need to know how I'm doing. <span>


	2. Chapter 2

Me: HELLO PEOPLE! I have finally gotten my lazy ass to update this fic! WOOHOO! Okie, first, before the disclaimer, review replies.

rawr: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it, and actually bothered to review too. You have no idea how awesome this is for me.

Nightkill: Cute, huh? AWESOME! Anyway, I read your story about Hanataro, and I loved it, especially the irony at the end. I kinda skipped that arc though, so I have absolutely no idea what time frame it's in. 

Jazzcat

* * *

><p>So I had to put away the notebook during the Garganta 'cuz I cannot write in absolute darkness. I don't think anyone can.<p>

"I'm surprised you can write at all," said Cuarto. Can you believe it? Stupid emo chibi.

"I'm surprised the experiment actually worked with you," I told him. "You're too freaking depressing to be a chibi."

"Well, Aizen-sama said that I had to. He told me…," the moron trailed off noticed my look.

"What the hell? What are you? Some emotionless blob that is always the oh-so-obedient lapdog? Grow a backbone, Cuarto," I sneered. The emo just looked at me blankly. It was freaky.

"I wish I could use a cero in here, but Aizen-sama told me not to." What. The. Hell. Was this guy some puppet thing made by Granz to be like that? I do not know, care, or want to know. Well, maybe a little.

So I'm walking down a street in the town we're supposed to be destroying. Whatever, you know? And then Aizen stops in front of a store that is "Urahara Shoten". Where have I heard that name before? Anyway, Aizen opens the door, and out pops this insane guy wearing a striped green hat, green top, and striped green linen pants. What the hell?

"Urahara, would you like to come with us on a rampage of Soul Society?" asks Aizen. That's it! The guy's Kisuke Urahara, the genius dude Aizen stole the Hogyoku from!

"Yep~!" Urahara said happily, waving a fan in front of his face. Wait, a fan? I'm not even gonna ask.

"But, I know some other peoples who would love to help our cause~!" And he did that thing that was like sonido but not quite. I forget what it's called.

"We have a cause?" Spoon asked stupidly. Honestly, I am not that surprised. The guys a moron. Seriously, the other day, I saw him trying to look at his teeth without a mirror. And when I asked him, he told me that he was trying to see if his smile is as creepy as everyone says it is. And I told him yes it is. And then he ceros me, saying that I wasn't supposed to say that. I dodged and told him that my smile is way better and awesomer and scarier than his. Then he said he was creepier. And I told him he looked like an idiot, well more so than usual, anyway. After that, we got into a big ass fight, and got in trouble with Aizen and had to listen to Justin Bieber. I hate him sometimes. Spoon and Aizen.

Anyway, Aizen told him, "Yes, Nnoitra, we have a cause. But that shall not be revealed for a very long time." Seriously? The guy's a psycho. I wonder if I'll have to listen to more Justin Bieber for this? Aizen might take as a compliment, actually, but that just shows how messed up he is. And what evil genius god-type wants to turned into a cute thing less than 3 ft. tall? It's sad. And he said to write whatever I thought, so I am allowed to write this. He should have been more specific.

"Since we're just sitting here waiting, I want to say something important," Aizen said. "You can write whatever you want in these journals."

"I kinda knew that already," I pointed out. Wow, it's hard to talk and write. And I just noticed I keep switching tenses. Ah, well, does it matter? I failed ELA when I was a human anyway. And do I really give a damn about tenses. Past tense, present tense, future tense, does it matter?

"Also, the entries must be in the proper tense. If it is all over the place, I will force you to listen to my least favorite band," Aizen said cheerfully.

"Which is what?" Halibel asked.

"Avenged Sevenfold, as well as Ke$ha," he replied. YES! Forget tenses, I love those two! They're like my favorite music artists ever! Also Green Day and Eminem. But still, I GET TO LISTEN TO AWESOME MUSIC FOR MESSING UP TENSES! I can see the look of shock on Spoon's face, and I bet he's thinking the same thing as I am: TO HELL WITH TENSES! YEAH! Okay, rant is over. Deep breaths.

"Hiya~!" Urahara said, popping out of nowhere with a group of people.

"Uwaah~! IT'S MY FIRST LOVE~!" yelled a guy with short blonde hair, staring at Halibel. BAM! A tiny chick with a red and white sweater and pants slapped him across the face with a slipper. I'm pretty sure my mouth just dropped open. A guy with long blonde hair rolled his eyes, and at the same moment they noticed Aizen. Weaponless, I may add. Only the Espada had brought weapons.

"Aizen, DIE!" yelled the girl, slapping him across the face with her slipper. We all burst out laughing. The look on his and Ulqui's face was priceless. They had their eyes bugging out, and their mouths were like an "O". And when Aizen got back up, he had a bruise on his face and a split lip. This was hilarious. I hope these people are coming with us, because I really want to see Snaggletooth beat up Aizen. Is it normal for me to hate my boss so much? I think so. He deprived me of my hope to be a Vasto Lorde, therefore it's his fault I am only the Sexta Espada, and not some higher number. And it's also his fault for finding me so early, because I could have made it to Vasto Lorde with time, so he can't complain of my weakness 'cuz it's his entire fault.

Then there was this explosion. It was green, though, just like the potion thing I drank. Or was that orange? Or blue? Maybe purple? Anyway, after the smoke cleared, out popped Urahara and the rest of the people as chibis. I could see their hatred for Aizen, so whatever made them decide to help him must be important. Do they know? Does Gin know? I don't care, but I am going to find out.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Emo said.

"But satisfaction brought him back," I replied. Holy crap, I can't believe I actually remembered that thing. I think Emo's scared of me…YES! But why? Oh…I think he took the meaning of my words right.

* * *

><p><span>Sorry if the spacing in the beginning is messed up. I hope you liked it, and review~! Also, i have not decided on a cause yet, so you can vote in reviews. Seriously, though, I have no idea what the cause should be. I NEED YOUR IDEAS! Voice of the people and that crap.<span>


End file.
